Lancing devices and relevant lancet supply strips, containing lancets arranged transversely to the lengthwise direction of the lancet supply strip, have been known, for example, from US 2003/0199906 A1 and from DE 2803345 B1. The lancet supply strips described in those applications comprise a flexible carrier on which the lancets are arranged and a sterility protection that covers the lancets. The sterility protection of the known lancet supply strips is a film that must be torn off before the lancets can be used for a puncturing action. For removing the sterility protection, the known lancing systems require considerable technical input.